Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 624 - Speak of the Swine
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #624 - Speak of the Swine is the six-hundred twenty-fourth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred thirty-third episode of Season 6. Video Overview Steak Science Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole and gets Wolfie, and talks about this episode being recorded live. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at 73% of the $60,000 goal. Kurt wonders if he can feed Wolfie with steak. He tries killing two cows and sees they drop nothing, and the chat tells him that steak does not exist. Question: Have you followed or do you currently follow comics that are not specifically web comics? If so, what is your favorite? Some of my favorites are the Far Side, Calvin and Hobbes, and Pearls or Swine Kurt has the ultimate Calvin and Hobbes anthology but does not follow non-web comics that often. Growing up he used to read them in the Sunday paper. He met the creator of Foxtrot at the last PAX West, and reminisces about the comic Zits. Kurt also met Bill Nye the Science Guy at the Juno launch. Question: If you could become a cyborg or otherwise be cybernetically enchanted, would you decide to do so? Further, if you could only have one part of your body enhanced by cybernetics, what would it be? He mentions that he would really like to change his eyes to get better eyesight. The only physical activity he does is hiking and its not that relevant to his life. Going full cyborg would be pretty weird, but he'd consider it if he had severe medical issues. Question: What do you think your spirit animal is? I think mine is a penguin, just laid back, simple, and easy going Kurt owned Speedy, and a turtle is still something he considers his spirit animal. Question: What planet/dwarf planet/solar system object other than Earth do you find to be the most interesting? Pluto has historically been my favorite For astronomy purposes that would be Saturn, but then for exploring and searching for life it would be Europa. Titan is interesting but it seems a bit acidic for life. Kurt wishes we'd explore Venus more, but the planet is difficult for robots to even visit. Question: 2016 has been dreadful so far, in which ways do you think 2017 is going to be even worse? Laughing at the question's negativity, Kurt says he dislikes being pessimistic. Kurt goes to counseling on a semi-regular basis, is that you cannot worry about the past. He overcomes a game freeze and talks about how 2016 has had a lot of struggles, but how it was alright. It starts pouring rain as he sleeps on an Elevated Hidey Hole. Kurt jokingly says it was overcast in the sky in Arizona the past few days, a rarity. Question: What type of socks do you wear? Of what color? How do you wear them? Recommendations? He doesn't think about socks at all, unless they're uncomfortable. Kurt's gotten some Hanes socks to wear. Kurt says that the Hanes underwear sizing changed from exact to small/medium/large/extra large. Question: If you could spend an all-expenses paid week anywhere, where would you go? Kurt has not been to a lot of national parks in the country, Yellowstone, the Redwoods, Yosemite. Alaska might be a place to go as it's pretty expensive. He settles on Australia and New Zealand as being pretty expensive. Question: As someone who does a lot of online shopping, such as for my socks, do you tend to leave product reviews? Have you ever given something one star or a minimum rating? Would you care to share, don't have to mention the brand, but the reason for the scathing review? Talking about the biases that lead people to only really leave negative reviews, Kurt says he has not left that many. At his web design job Kurt had a clamshell case of writable CD-Rs and CD-RWs. He could not open it, and he wrote a review saying it was harder to open than a jar of pickles, as Kurt had to use lots of tools. He finally left a joking review about how hard it was to pry open. Kurt still has a question backlog to get through. Trivia * The end slate links to a Forza Horizon 3 (Xbox One) - EP18 - Crosswalk for Pants and Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 04 - You Have a T-Rex?.